New Republic (Star Wars)
The New Republic (also simply known as the Republic) is a government in the Star Wars universe. When the Rebel Alliance re-established the Old Republic after the downfall of the Galactic Empire, it became known as the New Republic, just as the original Galactic Republic had become known as the Old Republic by that time. The New Republic was founded on the same premise on which the Old Republic had been established twenty-five thousand years previously; to have a representative parliamentary body govern the galaxy in a fair and equal manner. It was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Old Republic's downfall. Allies and enemies Allies: Sentinel Task Force, Black Ops, Winslow Accord, United Republic, The B Team, The Resistance, Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance Enemies: Galactic Empire, New Ozai Society, The Great Diamond Authority, Nazi Party, The Viking Alliance Government and politics With the signing of the Galactic Concordance on Coruscant, the New Republic secured both victory and peace. Several changes were made to the political process to ensure mistakes of the Old Republic were not repeated. Despite dropping the "supreme" from the title, the post of Chancellor still held the emergency powers granted to Palpatine during the Old Republic's last years. To prevent further abuses of the office, Mon Mothma gave up these emergency powers and set forth a plan to give aid to war-torn worlds and bolster the training of their planetary defense forces so that they could defend themselves. Additionally, the Senate passed the Military Disarmament Act which, while maintaining the New Republic Starfleet, greatly reduced its size and capabilities. In order to gain the support of disaffected worlds and prevent friction that had occurred during the Old Republic and later the Galactic Empire, the New Republic government chose to not settle on Coruscant. Instead, member worlds would host the capital on a rotating basis with elections deciding where to seat the Senate. New Galactic Senate The New Galactic Senate, also known as the New Republic Senate, the Galactic Senate or the Senate, is the central legislative body of the New Republic. It was founded in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, when the Rebel Alliance founded the New Republic with the intention of replacing the fractured Galactic Empire as the primary government of the galaxy. Military Forces New Republic Army The New Republic Army is a segment of the New Republic Defense Force that served as the ground military of the New Republic; after the downfall of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic Army, as well as part of the New Republic's military forces. New Republic Starfleet The New Republic Starfleet, also known as the New Republic Defense Fleet, the New Republic Navy or simply the New Republic fleet is the naval branch of the New Republic's military forces formed from the Rebel Alliance Fleet in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Political Category:Governments Category:Military Characters Category:Peace Seekers Category:Reactionists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Factions in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War